Rusty
Rusty is one of the main playable characters of Duel Masters: Cobalt and is a duelist of the Fire Civilization. He is also Trey's younger brother. Description and Personality Rusty is a duelist with red hair, wears a black biker jacket with hotrod flames on the sleeves, blue jeans, simple tennis shoes, and one glove. He also wears a deck holster to carry his cards. He is a naïve kid with a hot-headed dueling streak. Because of this, he is easily manipulated by the main antagonists of the game, specifically Marcus. Story Mode Rusty's Campaign The beginning scene shows Rusty daydreaming about winning the tournament, later he meets Knight in the park who tells him to keep practicing. Now you're free to duel, the Mall, School, Restaurant, Park, and Card shop are all open on the map, so feel free to duel anyone you see. Quest 1 - Marcus at the Restaurant Go to the restaurant to find Marcus. Talking to him will initiate a scene where Marcus challenges Rusty to a Duel for a card. Then you duel against him. You'll get 2500 Reputation Points, and 3 cards for winning. Then there will be a scene and he'll give you a rare card. Quest 2 - Duel Ice Cream in the Mall He's the first guy you'll see in the Mall. You get 2500 Reputation Points and 3 cards for winning. Ice Cream will tell you to check out the Junkyard, and now the Junkyard is unlocked. Quest 3 - Fire Monk in the Junkyard He's the first guy you see in the Junkyard, talking to him will initiate a scene, he's looking for the best fire duelist, so duel him. Defeating him on your first try will unlock him in arcade mode. Again you'll get 2500 Reputation Points and 3 cards. There will be a scene where the monk explains about a fire creature who has escaped from the creatures world. He give you a piece of a creature card and tells you that you need to find 8 more. Quest 4 - Tuba at the Mall Simply check your quest screen to see whom you need to talk to or duel to advance the story. Tuba wants to trade for a card you don't have, but David in the card shop has it. So go to the card shop and talk to David. You'll have to press right 4 times to find him. David has the Xeno Mantis but will only trade for the King Ripped-Hide , so he tells you to check with the duelists in the park. So go talk to Kiki in the park, she's the first person you'll see. She agrees to duel you for the card, so except the duel. You'll get 3 additional cards and 2500 Reputation Points for winning. King Ripped-Hide is your Prize. Now go back to the card shop to trade with David. Talk to David and Trade the King Ripped-Hide for his Xeno Mantis. You can now trade with Tuba in the Mall. Talk to him and a cut scene occurs. Go ahead and trade Xeno Mantis for the Gatling Skyterror. Rusty will thank you. Quest 5 - Greg at the Restaurant Go to the restaurant and find him. He has a fire card piece and will duel you for it. In addition you'll get 2500 Reputation Points and 3 cards for winning. 7 pieces left. Quest 6 - Sera at the Mall Press Right 4 times and talk to her. In the scene Marcus shows up and tells Sera to give Rusty a piece of the card, but Sera won't give it up without a duel. As always you get 2500 Reputation Points and 3 cards for winning. 6 pieces left. Quest 7 - Marcus at School Talk to Marcus. Marcus tells Rusty that he's joined Marcus's team and challenges him to a duel. You get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation points if you win. Quest 8 - Lucy at the Restaurant She's the first person you'll see, and she'll duel you for a card piece. You'll get 3 cards, but only 1250 Reputation Points for winning. Only 5 pieces left. Quest 9 - Trey in the park Talk to your brother, Trey. Trey warns Rusty that Marcus might be working for Widow. They argue, but nothing really gets solved. Quest 10 - Knight in the Junkyard You must first become an advanced duelist by gaining 10,000 reputation points. Knight is the first person you'll see in the Junkyard. Knight challenges you to a duel. You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points if you win. Knight then tells you that you must choose a Signature Creature and give you three options; Astrocomet Dragon, Gatling Skyterror, and Bolshack Dragon. Knight then tells Rusty that his true skill must not come from his cards, but from within. Quest 11 - Earl in the Junkyard Talk to Earl. Duel him for a fire clan vs. Nature clan battle. You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points for winning. Quest 12 - Downey in the park Talk to Downey. She'll give you a card piece if you duel her, but she gets 6 shields. You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation points for winning. 4 creature card pieces left. Quest 13 - Marcus at the Card Shop Marcus wants to take all of Rusty's card pieces, but Rusty won't trade for anything. Now it seems they're enemies. Quest 14 - Trey at the Mall Trey tells Rusty he did the right thing with Marcus, "so let's duel." You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points for winning. Caitlan has all the rest of the pieces! Quest 15 - Caitlan at the Restaurant So they're going to duel for the card pieces, all or nothing, best of 3 matches. You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points Each time you win. You need to win twice without losing more than once. Now you have all the pieces of the Creature card. It's a Bad Axe Norsykler! Too bad it cant attack players. Quest 16 - Back to the Fire Monk in Junkyard He's the first person you see in the Junkyard. I think you need the rank of Master first. The fire Monk wants to test you, which means, another duel. You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points for Winning. Now they will combine the pieces together, but he must face the creature alone. Quest 17 - Norskyler This Battle will start automatically. Good Luck, You'll get 3 cards and 2500 Reputation Points for winning. Norskyler will now serve within your deck. This Unlocks the Tournament Hall. Quest 18 -Knight in the Tournament Hall Talk to Knight, he says he'll see you at the tournament. With that you've unlocked Caitlan in Arcade mode, and completed Rusty's Campaign. Rusty Campaign Final Notes You can still go back and duel any of the opponents listed in the opponent duelist section for cards and reputation points to build a better deck for the Tournament. Trivia *Rusty is the youngest of the main characters, with his age being 10. **This gives an interesting time-gap between him and his older brother Trey, who is at the age of 15. *Rusty shares his voice actress with his mom. *His catchphrase within the game is "cool". Category:Video Game Character Category:Duel Masters: Cobalt